Team Austin Meets the Lab Rats
by rachelxo16
Summary: What happens when Team Austin goes to San Francisco and they meet the Lab Rats. Will their secret be revealed? Will they all be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Lab Rats. Or any of the songs from Austin and Ally.**

**In Miami**

**Ally POV**

I'm working at Sonic Boom when I see my best friend Trish walk in.

"Guess who got a job at Rainbow, the clothing store!"

"I'm guessing you did."

"Yeah. I'm probably going to get fired tomorrow. So are you all packed for San Francisco?"

"Yes. I am so excited!"

I look at the entrance and see Austin and Dez walk in.

"Hey Ally!" Austin exclaims

"Hey Austin, hey Dez."

"Are you guys as excited as I am for San Francisco?" Dez asks

"Totally. I can't wait for the concert. Jimmy told me it's sold out!" Austin cheers

"So when do we leave?" I ask

"Tomorrow at four in the morning." Trish says

"I can't wait!" I cheer

**In San Francisco**

**Bree POV**

"I can't wait for the Austin Moon concert tomorrow."

"And I can't believe you forced all of us to go with you." Chase complains

"Don't be a baby. You'll love it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Whatever." I'm going to my capsule and going to bed. Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!"

**Chase POV**

I can't believe I have to go an Austin Moon concert tomorrow. Why would Bree make us go. And why would Davenport agree to this. This sucks.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." Adam exclaims

"Seriously. You like Austin Moon?"

"Are you kidding me. He is awesome!"

"What about you Leo? Are you excited for the concert?" I ask Leo

"Yes! I've been waiting for months to see this concert!"

"So I guess I'm the only one not excited."

"Pretty much." Leo says

"Whatever, I'm going to my capsule and going to sleep." I tell them

**Austin POV**

"I can't believe we're in San Francisco!"

"I know, this is so exciting!" Ally exclaims

"Let's get our luggage and then head to the stadium so you can start rehearsal." Trish says

We grab our luggage and head outside where a driver is waiting. We arrive at the stadium and go inside.

"Wow! This stadium is huge!" I exclaim

I start rehearsing and start off with Illusion.

_I'll be your entertainer__  
I'm puttin on a show__  
I'm gonna levitate ya__  
Leave ya__  
Wa- Wa- wantin' more__  
I see you fascinated__  
I've got ya hypnotized__  
White gloves put you dream up__  
A fantasy before your eyes___

Step right up on the stage_  
Free yourself from the cage__  
Pick a card and guess it girl__  
Here's a lesson girl___

It's just an illusion_  
1-2-3 I disappear__  
Comin' right back so stay right here__  
Ain't no second guessin' girl__  
I'm impressive girl__  
But I'm just an illusion___

Oh, uh, listen__

I ain't no fake Houdini_  
I'll put a spell on you__  
I'm somethin' like a genie__  
Girl I'll make your wish come true___

And now our time is runnin'_  
With every grain of sand__  
So here's the grand finale__  
Watch me do my sleight of hand___

Step right up on the stage_  
Free yourself from the cage__  
Pick a card and guess it girl__  
Here's a lesson girl__  
It's just an illusion___

1-2-3... I disappear_  
Comin' right back, so stay right here__  
Ain't no second guessing girl__  
I'm impressing girl__  
But I'm just an illusion___

Somewhere in a dream_  
We'll meet again my baby__  
And I promise that I won't disappear__  
I'll be right here__  
And I won't be won't be won't be__  
Just an illusion (yeah, baby)___

Step right up on the stage_  
Free yourself from the cage__  
Pick a card and guess it girl__  
Here's a lesson girl__  
But I'm just an illusion__  
1-2-3... I disappear__  
I'm coming right back, so stay right here__  
Ain't no second guessing girl__  
I'm impressing girl__  
But I'm just an illusion___

Step right up on the stage_  
Free yourself from the cage__  
Pick a card and guess it girl__  
Here's a lesson girl__  
But I'm just an illusion__  
1-2-3... I disappear__  
I'm coming right back, so stay right here__  
Ain't no second guessing girl__  
I'm impressing girl__  
But I'm just an illusion_

We spent the next two hours rehearsing and then we spent another hour relaxing for the concert.

"Are you nervous Austin?" Ally asks

"Please, Austin Moon never gets nervous."

**Bree POV**

"Let's go guys, I don't want to be late!"

"We're coming!" Chase yells

"I am so excited!" I cheer

We get into Davenport's car and drive off to the stadium. We get inside and go to our seats.

"I can't believe we're so close to the stage!" Adam cheers

The stadium fills up fast with screaming fans and I look over at Chase who is holding his ears.

"Here, take these ear plugs." I tell him

"Thanks."

The lights dim down and I see Austin Moon come out. He starts singing The Way That You Do.

_Sometimes it feels like  
You lost your swag  
You got a kick me sign coverin'  
The skills that you have  
And it all looks wrong  
When your lookin' down  
You get dizzy doin' 360's  
And you can't break out_

Even when you feel like you  
Ain't all that just don't forget  
That I got your back, now turn up  
The beat and bump that track, yeah

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You've got style pop your collar cuz' your all  
Kinds of cool, your legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it  
The way that you do, no-o-o  
The way that you do do do

Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways  
You've got your epic wins 300 and 64 days  
And it's feeling like your game is crazy off  
But all you need is to bring the heat and to get back on top

Even when you feel like you  
Ain't all that just don't forget  
That I got your back, now turn up  
The beat and bump that track YEAH

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You've got style pop your collar cuz' your all  
Kinds of cool, your legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it  
The way that you do, no-o-o  
The way that you do do do

Your off the charts,  
Your number one,  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
Your breaking records and your makin em pop  
You've got the fire so keep burning it up

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You've got style pop your collar cuz' your all  
Kinds of cool, your legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it  
The way that you do

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You've got style pop your collar cuz' your all  
Kinds of cool, your legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it  
The way that you do no no no

The Next two hours were the best two hours of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Lab Rats. Or any of the songs from Austin and Ally.**

**Austin POV**

Thank you guys for coming out tonight! I hope you enjoyed the concert! Have a safe night! I love you San Francisco!

"Austin that was incredible!"

"Thanks Ally!"

"I don't want to burst anyone's bubble or anything but we have a problem." Trish explains

"What did you do Trish?" I ask

"I might have made a mistake with the hotel arrangements. Instead of booking rooms for this week I did it for next week. So we have nowhere to stay for the week."

"Trish, how could you make such a mistake. What are we supposed to do ?" Ally asks

"I don't know. Maybe there are rooms available at another hotel. Let's go check." Trish says while taking out her phone and calling every nearest hotel and seeing if there are rooms available.

"Well?" I ask

"Sorry guys, everyone is booked."

"What are we supposed to do now?" I ask

No one answers

**Bree POV**

"Oh My God, how amazing was the concert?"

"It was pretty amazing." Adam says

"So Chase, what did you think?" I ask

"I admit, I actually enjoyed myself. He isn't like most singers. He seems pretty cool."

"Come on guys, we got to go. Davenport will kill us if we're late." Leo says

We start walking towards the car when I see someone familiar.

"Oh My God! It's Austin Moon."

"What?" Chase asks

"Austin Moon is standing right over there by the bus stop."

"What do you think he is doing over there?" Leo asks

"I don't know, let's find out." I tell them

We go over to Austin and his friends and I try to keep my cool.

"HI AUSTIN MOON!" I cheer a bit too loudly

"Uh, hi." He says a bit freaked out

"Sorry, it's just I'm a huge fan."

"Don't worry about. Do any of you guys know where the nearest motel is?" He asks

"Not really, but aren't you staying in a fancy hotel since you know, you're famous." Chase says

"We were supposed to, but Trish over here messed up on our hotel arrangements so now we have nowhere to go."

"Hey, give me a break. I said I was sorry." Trish says

"If you guys need a place to stay, you are welcome to stay with us." I tell them

"Really? That would be great." Austin says

"By the way, I'm Chase, that's Adam, Bree, and Leo." Chase tells them

"That's Ally, Trish, and Dez." Austin points to his friends

"Follow us to the car." I tell them

We get into Davenport's car and arrive to the house.

"Aw great, more kids." Eddy says

"Uh, who is that?" Ally asks

"That's Eddy, our smart home system. Just ignore him." Chase tells them

"He sure seems friendly." Austin jokingly says

I open the door and Austin, Dez, Ally, and Trish are in shock.

"Guys, if you leave your mouths open for too long, you're going to catch flies." Leo tells them

"Sorry, it's just this house is huge." Ally says

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Our dad is Donald Davenport. Billionaire inventor." I tell them

"That's so cool!" Austin exclaims

"I'll show you guys to your rooms. Follow me." I tell them

We go down the hall and I show them their rooms. I hear my phone buzz and it's a text from Chase.

"Lab now."

"Uh, I'll be right back." I tell Austin

I head down to the lab to an angry Davenport

"Bree, WHY ARE THERE TEENAGERS IN MY HOUSE!"

"That is Austin Moon, the popstar. He and his friends don't have anywhere to go. After the concert, we saw them standing by the bus stop so we walked over to them. They explained to us their situation so I told them that they could stay here."

"WHAT!"

"Please let them stay. They have nowhere to go and it's only for a week."

"Fine. But keep them away from the lab. And no bionics near them."

"Thank you, thank you."

We head back upstairs and we go to check on the guys.

"Hey guys, how you liking your rooms."

"They're awesome." Dez exclaims

"You guys want to order a pizza and we can watch a movie in the living room." I ask

"Sure."

**Chase POV**

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Ally asks

"How about Man of Steel. We have an advanced copy."

"Awesome! I haven't seen that movie yet." Austin exclaims

We go through half the movie and then Davenport comes in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Adam, Bree, and Chase half to help me with cleaning the basement."

"Now? Isn't it kind of late?" Austin asks

"Yeah, well they have school tomorrow so this is the only time they are available."

"We'll be right there Davenport. You guys can stay here and finish the movie. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

We head down to the lab because we know we have a mission.

"So what's the mission?" Bree asks

"You guys have to stop another particle collider."

"Again? They really need to stop inventing those." Adam says

"Just go suit up."

**Ally POV**

"Did you guys think that it was a bit weird that Mr. Davenport is making them clean the basement now?"

"Yeah. I don't think that's what they're doing." Trish says

"Want to go see what they're up to?" Austin asks

We nod our heads in agreement and start looking around the house.

"Dez, could you be any slower. Move it." Trish whisper yells

She pushes him against the wall and we see an elevator appear.

"Uh guys, do you see that elevator."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it wasn't there before." Austin says

"Let's go in."

We get in the elevator and it shoots us down extremely fast. The doors open and we see Adam, Bree, and Chase in suits.

"Adam, Bree, Chase? What is going on?"

"Davenport, what do we do?" Chase asks

"Go on the mission. I'll take them upstairs and wait until you guys get back before we explain anything."

"Mission? We all say simultaneously

"Look, guys go upstairs and I promise when Adam, Bree, and Chase get back, we'll explain everything."

We just nod our heads and head upstairs because we are still in shock from what we saw and heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Lab Rats. Or any of the songs from Austin and Ally.**

**Chase POV**

After Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish went upstairs, we had to go on our mission. Since we've stopped a particle collider before, this mission would be a piece of cake. We get to the particle collider and see that it is red lighting. We do what we did last time.

"Adam, rip out those wires and stand back."

"Yes, I love ripping stuff out."

I generate my force field and I throw it at the panel. We see the lights turning green.

"Yes we did it!"

"Now let's go. We really don't want a repeat of last time." Bree says

We run out of there and get into Davenport's helicopter.

"What are we supposed to say to the guys when we get back?" Bree asks

"The truth. I think we can trust them.

We're back at home in the next ten minutes. We go to our capsules and change. We then go back upstairs and see the guys waiting with Davenport on the couch.

"Hey guys." Bree says

"Hey. Can you explain to us what happened before." Ally says

I look at Davenport and he nods his head and walks away.

"Adam, Bree, and I are bionic superhuman who save the world. We have bionic abilities that no other humans have. We have been training our entire lives so when all else fails, we can't."

"That…is….AWESOME!" Austin exclaims

"Could you show us your abilities?" Ally asks

"Sure. Adam, you go first."

"Cool."

He lifts the couch with one hand while Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are still sitting.

"That is so cool!" Trish exclaims

"Bree, your turn."

She runs out the door and comes back with a mini Eiffel Tower.

"Here you go. You should really check out Paris." Bree says and gives them the mini Eiffel Tower

"That's insane." Dez exclaims

"I guess I'm up."

I use my molecular kinesis to open the fridge and get a bottle of water and I give it to Austin. I then generate my force field.

"That is amazing!" Ally exclaims

"So can we trust you guys with our secret?"

"Absolutely!" Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Austin says

"Do you guys want to go to school with us tomorrow since you're here for a week?" Bree asks

"Cool. But we won't get in trouble since we don't go to school here?" Ally asks

"Don't worry. Our principal won't even care. She isn't the greatest principal." I explain

"I think it's time we go to bed." Austin says

"Agreed. Night guys."

"Night." They all say

**The Next Morning**

**Austin POV**

I wake up and go to the living room to see Ally sitting on the couch.

"Morning Ally."

"Morning Austin."

"How insane was last night."

"Let's just say I woke up this morning and thought that it was a dream." She said laughing

"I just never thought that people with powers was possible."

"I know. It's crazy but it's so cool."

"Well, we better get ready if we want to go to school with the guys." I tell her

"Right, I forgot."

We go back into our rooms and get dressed. Once I'm done, I go to the kitchen to eat something.

**Bree POV**

"You guys ready to go to school?" I ask

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do when we get there. We don't have any classes." Ally asks

"I can tell Principal Perry that you guys are interested in going to school here so I'm showing you the school for a week." I tell them

"Good idea. Alright, let's go." Austin says

We decide to walk to school and when we get there, girls start surrounding Austin. I forgot for a while that he is famous.

"Girls, girls, girls, leave Austin alone!"Trish yells while moving the girls that are surrounding Austin

"Thanks Trish." Austin says

We go inside the school and are greeted by Principal Perry.

"Hey, Davendorks, who are your friends?"

"This is Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. They are thinking of going to school here so their parents want us to show them around the school for the week. You know sit through the classes and meet the teachers." I tell her

"Just make sure they don't destroy my school." She says and walks off

"Well she sure is friendly." Ally says

"Try dealing with her every day." Chase says

"Oh look, there's that guy nobody likes. Marcus." Leo says

"Hey Marcus what's up?" Chase says

"Not much. Is that Austin Moon next to you guys?"

"Yeah, he and his friends are staying with us for the week." I tell him

"Cool. Well I'll see you guys later." Marcus says

"Who was that?"Austin asks

"Oh that was just Marcus, an evil little thing." Leo says

"Why would you say he is evil?" All asks

"I have my reasons."

"Whatever Leo. Let's go to class."Chase says

"What if we split up. Like I'll go with Chase, Austin goes with Bree, Dez goes with Adam, and Trish goes with Leo." Ally says

"I'm good with that." Chase says

"Me too." Bree says

"Alright, see you guys at lunch." Chase says

**Chase POV**

Ally and I head to my first period class which is P.E. I change into my gym clothes and then go to the teacher to explain to him why Ally is here. I go to the bleachers where Ally is sitting.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing?"

"Just writing in my song book."

"It's so cool that you write all of Austin's songs. They're really good."

"Thanks Chase."

"Hey babe." I hear Trent say

"Go away Trent."

"Why, so you could have her all to yourself."

"Who do you think you are." Ally says to Trent

"Trent, just go away before I do what I did you on my first day of school again."

"Whatever loser."

"What did you to him on your first day of school?" Ally asks

"Well since I'm bionic, I have more abilities than just a force field and molecular kinesis. I have super intelligence, super senses and a commando app."

"Commando App?"

"In a face of an imminent threat, my commando app kicks in and I become Spike. He is nothing like me and I can't control him when he is out. And on my first day here, Trent was about to use me like a napkin, so my commando app kicked in because it sensed Trent as a theat."

"That's kind of cool."

"You wouldn't think so once you saw Spike."

"One more thing. When you say you have super intelligence, you mean you're really smart?"

"I'm the smartest person in the world."

"That is so cool. You guys are so lucky to have these abilities."

"It's cool, but we have to keep it a secret from the government."

"Why?"

"If the government found out, we would be taken away and experimented on." But we told you guys were bionic because we know we can trust you."

"Thanks. And don't worry. We would never tell anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree POV**

After we split up, Austin and I went to my first class which was Math. We went to sit in the back of the room so we could talk and so no one would bother him.

"Bree, I just wanted to say thank you for letting my friends stay with you guys."

"It's no problem. We have plenty of room, and besides, it's nice having more girls in the house."

We talk for the rest of the period about his life as a famous singer and my life as a bionic superhuman. We went to my other classes before it was time for lunch.

"Hey guys!" Adam says

"Hey! What do you guys want to do after school?"Austin asks

"How about we go to the mall?" Chase asks

"Sounds great." Ally says

"How about we meet by my locker after our last class." Chase says

"Sure." Trish says

After our last class we head over to Chase's locker.

"We're all here?" Austin asks

"Ready?" Bree asks

"Wait! Do you guys smell that?" Chase asks

"No. What is it?" I ask

"Fire!"

"Where? Adam asks

"In the chemistry lab. Let's go."

We head to the second floor to see smoke everywhere and the hallway vacant.

"We have to go in the room and stop the fire."Adam says

"But it's full of smoke, you won't be able to breathe." Ally says

"We have settings in our chips that let us breathe in these types of conditions for a few hours." Chase says

"Come on, let's go!" Bree says

**Chase POV**

"Okay, Bree, use your super speed to create a vacuum so the fire won't have any oxygen to spread." I say

"On it!"

Once she creates the vacuum, the fire eventually stops.

"Good job Bree." I tell her

"Thanks."

"Alright guys, ready for the mall?" Leo asks

"Yeah but I think we should go home and change. We smell like smoke." Bree says

"Agreed." I say

We get to the house and head down to the lab with Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. We get into our capsules and change.

"Okay, now we're ready." I say

"Are we walking or driving?" Ally asks

"Let's drive. Adam has his license so he can drive." I say

"Yes, I love driving."

We get into the car and head for the mall. It's about twenty minutes away so we spent that time singing and laughing.

"Alright guys, we're here." Adam tells us

Once we get out of the car, Austin is surrounded by fans. We stay outside for about five minutes so he can take pictures and sign autographs .

"Man do I love being famous." Austin exclaims

"How about we split up. Girls shop with girls and boys shop with boys." Ally says

"That sounds better then shopping with girls in girly clothing stores." Dez says

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Bree says

**Bree POV**

"So what's it like in Miami? And being friends with Austin?"

"It's cool. I work in my father's music shop while Trish has a new job every day."

"What do you mean a new job every day?"

"I get fired a lot. Sometimes I get two new jobs in one day."

We spent our time in the mall shopping and laughing. We go over to Dunkin Donuts and grab some coffee. We then go over to a couch and sit.

"So, what's it like being bionic?" Ally asks me

"It's pretty cool. We normally use our abilities for missions but a lot of the times we use them for fun. Like for example."

I super speed over to a guy who is standing on line at Dunkin Donuts and tie his shoelaces together. Then I go back to the couch.

"Watch that guy with the blue shirt."

He tries walking and falls.

"Oh My God that's hilarious." Ally exclaims

"Do you want to text the guys and tell them to meet us here?" I ask

"Sure, I'll text Austin." Ally says

She texts Austin and in five minutes they come and sit on the couch.

"So, did you guys buy anything?" I ask

"No. We're not like you girls. We can't shop till we drop. We go into a store, look around and then leave." Chase says

"Whatever, you guys ready to go home?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Austin says and yawns

We head to the car and leave. When we get home, we decide to go to the lab to train. Austin and the gang really want to watch us train so they come with us. We trained for an hour before we decided to go to sleep.

"Guys, I've been meaning to ask you, where are your rooms?" Ally asks

"We sleep down here in our capsules." Chase says

"You sleep standing up?" Austin asks

"Yeah." I say

"Cool. Alright, goodnight guys." Ally says

"Night." We all say

**The Next Morning **

**Chase POV**

"Chase, wake up!" Bree yells

"I'm up."

"Well get ready, we're waiting upstairs."

"Okay."

I get dressed and head upstairs.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Austin says

"Alright, let's go." I say

We walk to school and go through the normal routine like yesterday. We split up into the same group and then we meet up for lunch.

"So when do you guys leave back to Miami?" Bree asks

"We leave in four days." Trish says

"Cool, so we can still hang out together until then." Bree says

While we're eating we talk about what we want to do after school when we hear an announcement.

"Will all students please report to the auditorium for an important announcement."

"I wonder what this is about" I say

We get into the auditorium and take our seats.

"What do you think is going on?" Bree asks me

"I don't know, but it looks like we're watching a video."

The screen comes down and a video starts.

"Chase, is that?" Bree asks panicking

"Us using our bionics, yes."

"We have to get out of here."

"But there are people blocking each exit and I don't think we should use our bionics here."

"What's the point of trying not to reveal our bionics if everybody just saw us using them on the video."

"Fine. GO!."

"Adam, let's go!" I tell him

"Um guys." Leo says

"What?" I ask

"Look at the stage."

"MARCUS!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bree POV**

So the entire school gets called into the auditorium to watch something and the next thing I know it's a video of Adam, Chase, and I using our bionics. And then we see Marcus on stage. Looks like Leo was right.

"Marcus!"

"Why would you do this? We thought you were our friend?" Chase yells

"Well guess what. You were wrong."

"Bree, get everyone out of the auditorium. Adam and I will hold him off."

"Austin, help me get everyone out of here."

"No, you go help your brothers, Ally, Dez, Trish, and I will get everyone out."

"Thanks."

"Bree wait!" Leo yells

"What?"

"Marcus is bionic and has all your abilities combined. Be careful."

"Thanks Leo."

**Chase POV**

"You're going down creep."

"Yeah, you can't take down all three of us." Adam says

"Guys! Marcus is bionic and has all our abilities combined!" Bree yells

"What?" Adam and I yell at the same time

"She's right. And I'm stronger than all three of you."

The next thing I know, Marcus is generating a plasma bolt and throws it at the three of us. Then I'm consumed by darkness.

**Austin POV**

Mr. Davenport, Mr. Davenport!"

"What happened?"

"Marcus showed a video of Adam, Bree, and Chase using their bionics." Ally tells him

"WHAT!"

"The entire school was called down to the auditorium and then a video of them using their bionics showed up on the screen. We got everybody out of the auditorium because they were fighting Marcus." Austin explained

All of a sudden Leo comes running in out of breath.

"Big D! Marcus took them!"

"WHAT!" We all yelled

"I think I might know where he took them."

"Where?" Davenport asks

"To his house. Remember the house I took you guys before to show you that Marcus really is evil."

"So you were right about the lair then." Davenport says

"Yes. Now how are we going to help them?"

"Follow me."

Davenport takes us to the elevator but we don't go to the lab. We go to a weapons vault.

"You have had this weapons vault this entire time?" Leo asks

"Yes. I didn't tell you guys about it because I didn't think we would need it anytime soon since they're bionic. But now we have no choice."

"We want to help to." Austin says

"Are you sure? This is a dangerous mission and I don't want you guys getting hurt." Davenport asks

"We're sure. Adam, Bree, and Chase are our friends. We don't want to lose them." Ally says

"Okay well, grab a weapon and follow me."

We grab our weapons and head out to Marcus' house.

**Chase POV**

I wake up to see that Adam, Bree, and I are in a house and we're trapped in a cage.

"Guys, wake up." I whisper yell

"Huh, what's going on?" Bree asks

"The last thing I remember is we were fighting Marcus and then everything went black." Adam says

"I don't know what is going on but we have to get out of here." I say

We try using our bionics to get out but they're not working.

"Why isn't our bionics working?" I ask

"That's because the cage you're in blocks the signal from your chip." Says an unknown voice

"Who are you?" Bree asks

"I guess Davenport never told you guys about me. Adam, Bree, Chase, I'm your father."

"That's a lie! Davenport is our father! Bree yells

"NO! Davenport has been lying to you three your entire lives

I don't know who you think are but you're going down." Adam yells

"How are you supposed to take me down when you have no bionics?"

He then walks out of the room.

**Ally POV**

"Mr. Davenport, how are we supposed to get inside?"

"Leo, didn't you say that there was an entrance back here?" Davenport asks

"Yeah, there was a holographic wall hiding it."

"So we just have to find the entrance. But how do we do that?" Austin asks

"I say we just use one of the weapons and shoot the wall." Dez says

"I'm good with that. Leo says

"At this point, I'll do anything to save Adam, Bree, and Chase." Davenport says

"Okay, on the count of three we all shoot the wall. One…two…three." Ally says

On three we all shot the wall and an entrance appeared.

"Okay, let's split up in groups of two and find Adam, Bree, and Chase." Davenport orders

"Okay. I'll go with Austin. Dez you go with Trish, and Leo you go with Davenport."

"Okay. Just be careful you guys." Davenport says

We all go inside and split up. Austin and I were going through a dark hallway when we heard a voice.

"Once we activate their triton apps, their minds and bionics will be ours." An unknown voice says

"Austin, we have to find them now."

"I know but where could they be?"

"How about we follow the guy that was just talking. He could lead us to them. We just have to be really quiet and keep our distance."

"Alright let's go."

We start following the unknown man and luckily he never noticed us. He leads us to a room where we see Adam, Bree and Chase. We hide behind a bunch of equipment so we're not noticed.

"Austin, we have to help them." I whisper

"What if we knock the guy out? We could hit him with our weapons."

"It's a worth a shot."

We start moving really quietly and hit the guy over the head. He goes down and is unconscious.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, you guys okay?" Austin asks

"Yeah but we have to get out of here. Destroy that panel over there on the wall. It should deactivate this cage." Chase says

I go over to the wall and destroy the panel with my weapon.

"I'm so happy you guys are here. But where are the rest of the guys?" Bree asks

"We had to split up to find you. Let's go find the others." Austin says

"_**Where do you think you're going?" **_

**Ending with a cliffhanger. Who could it be that stopped them? I will update very soon, don't you worry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase POV**

"_**Where do you think you're going?" **_

"Marcus, get out of our way!"

"Now why would I do that? So you could go save your pathetic friends."

"What did you do to them?" Austin asks

"Let's just say they're a bit tied up."

"I swear if you hurt them I will kill you!" Austin exclaims

"What could poor Austin Moon do to me? You're not bionic. You are pathetic, useless pop star."

"I may not be bionic, but I have this."

Austin lifts up his weapon and shoots Marcus. He goes flying against the wall and is knocked unconscious.

"Come on, let's go!" Bree yells

We start running and checking each room until we finally find them.

"Mr. Davenport, Leo!" Bree yells

"Dez, Trish!" Austin yells

"Are you guys okay?" I ask

"Yeah, just untie us!" Davenport demands

We untie them and start running.

"Not so fast!"

"Davenport, this guy says he's our father. Tell me he's lying."

"I can't Chase. He is your father. And my brother. His name is Douglas Davenport."

"WHAT!" We all exclaim

"I'm sorry I never told you but I will explain later. Right now we have to get out of here."

"Why would you leave so soon Donald? I'm just getting started. In my hand I hold the remote that will activate their triton apps. With one press of this button, their mine."

"I don't think so."

I use my molecular kinesis and fly the remote against the wall breaking it into pieces.

"You little brat!" Douglas yells

"Not so tough now, are you?" Davenport asks

"Marcus! Marcus!"

"He might be a while. The last time I saw him, he was on the floor unconscious." I say laughing

"Sorry dad, that dumb Austin Moon shot me with his weapon while I wasn't looking."

"Just take care of them."

"No problem. Goodbye Davendorks."

What no one knows is that I discovered my hidden ability yesterday which is levitation. I levitate over Marcus who is in shock when I did that and generate my force field and surround him with it. I throw him across the room and he lands on his face.

"Nice one Chase. I didn't know you could do that." Davenport says

"I discovered it yesterday. I just didn't get the chance to tell you."

"You think you won. Guess what, you are so wrong!" Marcus yells

He then grabs Leo and generates a plasma bolt.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Adam yells

All of a sudden this Adam is surrounded by blue light.

"What's going on?" Bree asks

"I think he just discovered his new ability." I tell her

"I think we should get behind him!" Austin yells

The next thing I know, the blue light is flown out of Adam and knocks everyone down.

"That was awesome!" Adam exclaims

"Guys, the roof is going to collapse. We have to get out of here now!" Ally yells

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Marcus yells

The roof starts collapsing and pieces start falling.

"Marcus look out!" I yell for some strange reason

The next thing I know the roof collapses on Marcus.

"Come on let's go." I say

**Bree POV**

We finally get back home and go down to the lab.

"Mr. Davenport. Can you please tell us how Douglas is our father?"

"Well years ago Douglas and I started Davenport Industries together and we developed bionics. We wanted to give bionics to robots so they could do the jobs that weren't meant for humans. But Douglas went behind my back and implanted the chips in genetically engineered humans."

"You mean us?" Adam asks

"Adam, not the time for your stupid question." I tell him

"Your bionic chips were never meant to be interfaced with the human nervous system."

"So that's why we glitch." Chase says

"Exactly."

"So if Douglas created us, how did we end up with you?" I ask

"He wanted to make you into cyber soldiers so I built the lab and hid you there."

"Why didn't you ever tell us? We would've understood if you explained this to us years ago instead of now?" Chase asks

"I was afraid you would hate me." Davenport says

"We wouldn't then and we don't now." I say

"At least you know Douglas is your father."

"No, he's not. He may have created us but you made us who we are. You are our father." Chase says

He smiles and then we hug.

"Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, thank you so much for rescuing us. You are the greatest friends we ever had." Bree says

"We're just glad you're okay. But there is one thing that is bothering me." Ally says

"What?" Davenport asks

"Well after we left the house, Douglas escaped. What happens if he comes after you guys again?" Ally asks

"We will worry about that later but right now I think you guys deserve to have some fun."

"Thanks but one more thing." Chase says

"What?"

"Everyone at school knows about our bionics. Shouldn't we do something?" Chase asks

"I think it might be time to let the world about you guys. You do save the world all the time. The world should know what you guys do."

"Really?" Bree asks excited

"Yeah. So when you go to school, don't brag about your bionics, okay?"

"Deal." Chase says

"Alright well I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Mr. Davenport." We all say

"You guys want to go upstairs and watch some T.V?" I ask

"Sure, I think we can all use some relaxation time." Austin says

We head upstairs and start watching T.V.

"Want to order a pizza?" Chase asks

"Yes! I'm starving!" Dez exclaims

"Hand me the remote Chase" I tell him

"Bossy!" He exclaims

I start flipping through the channels when something interesting comes on.

"Welcome to News on Mission Creek. We have received interesting footage of teens with powers. Could this be special effects or are there super heroes among us."

"Oh My God! We're on the news and we're using our bionics." I exclaim

"How did they get that footage?" Chase asks

"Someone must have recorded it before we gathered everybody outside." Austin says

"Tomorrow should be interesting with everyone knowing we're bionic." Bree says

**Will everyone accept them from who they are, or will the government take them away for experiments. Find out when I update next which will be soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin POV**

After we watched some T.V we went to our rooms to go to sleep. I couldn't help but think about all that happened today. It was all so crazy. But it must be hard for Adam, Bree, and Chase. Going to school tomorrow is going to be so hard. Actually going anywhere is going to be hard for them. Hopefully Ally, Trish, Dez, and I can help them through it.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up and quickly get dressed and head to the living room where I see everyone there already.

"Hey guys, am I late?"

"No, we decided to go to school early so we wouldn't have to deal with the people yet." Bree says

"Oh okay, let's go."

"So, are you guys nervous?" Ally asks

"A little but I just hope we won't be treated differently. The school knows we have these abilities but they don't know what we use them for. We have to convince them that we use them for good and not evil purposes." Bree says

"Don't worry, we got your backs. And besides, you guys saved our lives. We owe you." Trish says

"Thank you guys so much. And just think if Trish never messed up on the hotel arrangements, then we never would have become friends." Chase says laughing

We walk up to the front of the school and I see the fear in their eyes.

"It'll be okay. We've got your backs."

"Alright, let's go in." Chase says

**Chase POV**

We walk into the school and luckily we were there early enough that we were the only ones inside.

"At least no one is here yet."

"You guys want to go get some breakfast?" Austin asks

"Sure, maybe eating will calm my nerves." Bree says

We head into the cafeteria and grab some breakfast. We eat for about five minutes before students start walking in and staring at us.

"Quit staring!" Trish yells

"Thanks Trish but I think that's all they're going to do today." Bree says

"Let's just go to class." I say

"Okay, see you guys later." Austin says

We split up like we've been doing the past few days. Ally and I head to P.E.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up."

"What do you want Trent."

"I just want to know one thing. What the hell was it that we saw yesterday?" Trent asks interested

I look at Ally who gives me a reassuring look.

"Well, uh, Adam, Bree, and I are….bionic….super humans."

"You're bionic what?"

"Bionic super humans."

"So you have super powers?"

"Not really super powers but bionic abilities that we have because of a chip implanted in our necks."

"That's actually pretty cool."

"Thanks"

He walks away and I talk to Ally.

"See, it's not so bad with everyone knowing you guys are bionic."

"I guess. I just was not expecting Trent to be so nice. Since I beat him up on my first day here."

"Well he knows not to mess with you anymore."

"That's true." I say laughing

We went the rest of the period without questions or stares which was good. But I know people won't stop. Finding out kids with bionic abilities is pretty huge.

**Bree POV**

Today is going well so far. Even though I have had people stare at me and ask questions about my bionics.

"Ready for lunch Austin?" I ask

"Yeah. I'm so hungry."

"I think you're always hungry." I say laughing

"That's probably true."

We walk into the lunchroom and sit at our table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but today is going pretty well." I say

"I know right. Trent was actually being nice to me in P.E."

"I know the school is taking us being bionic well but what about the government?" Bree asks

"I'm sure once they see that you guys use your abilities to save the world they will understand." Ally says

"I sure hope so. But right now let's not talk about it. I would rather not think about the government taking us." Chase says

"After school do you guys want to go to the county fair?"

"Oh My God Yes! Sounds like fun!" Austin exclaims

"So let's meet up in front of the school after our last class." Chase says

"Cool." Ally says

We finish eating lunch and go to the rest of our classes. We then go outside of the school and meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Everybody ready?" Austin asks

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Ally cheers

"Alright but let's go home first to drop off all our stuff." Chase says

"Fine, but then we'll go." I say

We start walking towards the house and when we get inside, we head down to the lab to drop our stuff off.

"Now we can go to the fair." Chase says

We head back upstairs and head out.

"How about we sing to pass the time." Austin asks

"Sure, what should we sing?"

"How about we sing Don't Look Down?" Austin asks

"Yes, I love that song!" I cheer

_Yeah, whoa_

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back

_Yeah!  
_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back  
No turning back

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
(Doooowwwn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
_

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!_

"That was a lot of fun. And Ally, you're such a great singer." I say

"Thanks. It just sucks that I have stage fright."

"Maybe you and Austin can perform together at our school before you guys leave." Chase says

"I don't know. What if I can't do it?"

"Don't worry Ally; I'll be right next to you." Austin says

"And we'll be in the audience. Just look at us and imagine no one else in the room."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Yes!" Austin yells and hugs Ally

**If you guys have any ideas on what I should next that would be great. Should something happen when they are at the fair. Review and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chase POV**

We walk into the county fair and decide to go straight to the rides.

"You guys want to go on Pendolo first?" I ask them

"Yes, as long as no one throws up after." Ally says

"Ha ha, okay Ally, don't worry." Austin says

We walk over to the ride and wait online until we're finally on.

"This is going to be awesome!" Bree cheers

The ride starts and we start swaying side to side until we are up really high. While doing that we also start spinning around. The ride continues for about two minutes until we come to a stop.

"That was awesome!"

"It was more than awesome, it was amazing!" Austin exclaims

"What ride do you guys want to go on now?" Dez asks

"I don't know what about you Chase?" Bree asks

"Chase?" Adam asks

"Guys something's wrong!"

"What?"Bree asks

"The Wave swinger ride is losing a bunch of screws. It's spinning out of control!"

"Come on let's go!" Bree exclaims

"Adam, use your super strength to stop the ride and be careful."

"I'll generate my force field and surround everyone on the ride so no one gets hurt."

I generate my force field and surround everyone on the ride while Adam uses his super strength and stops it. We were able to stop it and get everyone off the ride safe and sound.

"Yes we did it!" Adam cheers

We hug each other for a job well done and all of a sudden everyone starts clapping. Then one of the riders we saved came up to us.

"Thank you so much for saving us."

"It's no problem, it's what we do." Bree says

"So who are you?"

"That's Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport!" Austin exclaims

"Can I get a picture with you three?"

"Sure!" I say

"Austin, can you take the picture?" Adam asks

"Yeah, no problem."

He takes the picture and she walks away.

"That sure was interesting." Bree says

"Yeah no kidding. I'm just glad people are accepting us." I say

"Let's go on more rides!" Dez yells

"I just hope this does not happen again." I say

We spent about two hours going on rides and having fun before we decided to go home. When we got home, Davenport was asking us questions about what happened.

"What happened at the fair?"

"How did you know something happened at the fair?" I ask

"It's all over the news."

"What?"Bree asks

"Yeah, somebody recorded you guys stopping the ride and saving the riders."

"I'm just glad we were able to save everyone."

"And people are actually accepting us for having bionics." Bree says

"I'm just glad you guys are safe."

"Thanks Mr. Davenport." I say

"Austin do you want to go rehearse a little?" Ally asks

"Sure, but what songs are we singing at the concert?"

"How about Better Together, A Billion Hits, and It's Me, It's You."

"Cool. Alright let's start rehearsing."

Austin and Ally rehearsed for about an hour before they decided to stop.

**Austin POV**

"Austin I'm really nervous about the concert."

"Don't worry Ally; you're going to do great. I'll be right next to you the entire time."

"Thanks Austin, I don't know what I would do without you."

"All I know is that I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you. You're amazing."

We look into each other's eyes and before I know it, Austin is leaning in. I start leaning in and our lips are about to meet when someone walks in the room. We quickly jump apart.

"Was I interrupting something?" Bree asks

"Uh, no, of course not." I say

"I was just getting a bottle of water and leaving. Goodnight."

"Night."

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Austin." Ally says

"Goodnight Ally."

I quickly run to my room and shut the door. How could I almost kiss Ally? She is one of my best friends. I don't have feelings for her do I? This is all so confusing.

**Ally POV**

I can't believe Austin and I almost kissed. We're best friends. I can't have feelings for my best friend, can I? Austin doesn't like me like that. When he thought I had a crush on him months ago he freaked out. But he leaned in first. So does Austin like me?

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and got dressed so I could avoid Austin, but that was a little hard since he was already in the living room.

"Uh, hi Austin."

"Hi Ally. Look can we talk about last night."

"I don't know Austin, I-"He cut me off before I could continue

"Please Ally."

"Okay, let's go to your room."

We walk silently to Austin's room before he shuts the door and locks it.

"Look Ally, I'm sorry about last night and almost you know, kissing you."

"You don't have to apologize, Austin. It was probably just a spur of the moment."

"I don't know if it really was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after last night I kept thinking about what would happen if we did kiss. And I liked thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I was actually thinking about it to and I liked it."

"So what are you saying Ally."

"I'm saying I like you Austin. I mean I get it if you don't like me but I can't help how I feel."

"Ally, just come here."

He pulls me in for a hug and we look into each other's eyes and we lean in. This time no interruptions and we kiss. I felt sparks everywhere and it was amazing. We pulled apart and just smiled at each other.

"Does this mean we're, dating?" I ask

"Yeah, it does."

We left his room just holding hands and it felt so good. We walked into the living room with shocked faces.

"Oh My God, are you guys together?" Trish asks excitedly

"Yeah, we are." Austin says

"I knew I interrupted something last night!" Bree cheered

"Well I'm happy you guys are together. It took you long enough. Dez and I have been waiting like forever for you guys to admit you like each other." Trish says

"Thanks Trish. Now let's get going. We do have that concert later today." Austin says

We all left the house excited for what the day would bring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chase POV**

After we left the house to go to school, we had to go straight to Principal Perry to talk to her about the concert.

"Principal Perry, can we ask you something?"

"What is it, I'm busy."

"Can we have a concert in the gym after school?" Bree asks

"Whatever, I won't be here so I don't care."

"Thanks." Bree says

"Well that was easy." I say

"Now we just have to get the word around." Austin says

"No problem, I got this." Trish says

Once Trish said that, we knew what she was going to do.

"Austin Moon Concert in the gym after school. Don't miss it!" She yells

"Nice one Trish!" Ally exclaims

"Just text my band to be here before the concert starts Trish." Austin says

"On it."

"Alright, time for class. See you guys later." I say

"Bye, we'll meet you in the gym before the concert starts." Bree says

We went through our normal routines and the day went by really fast. The next we thing knew it was time for the concert.

**Austin POV**

We went to the gym where I saw Ally singing to herself. She looks so cute when she's nervous.

"Hey Ally, you ready for this?"

"Actually I think I am. Knowing that you're next to me is helping."

"I'm glad you're finally going to conquer your stage fright."

"Me too. I mean if I can do this maybe I can finally focus on my singing career. I want people to know who Ally Dawson is."

"I'm happy for you Ally."

"Thank you Austin."

I gave Ally a hug and a quick kiss before we started the concert. I decided to introduce Ally before we started singing.

"Hello Mission Creek High. I'm Austin Moon and this is Ally Dawson."

"Hey everybody!"

"This song is called Better Together."

_Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

_Sometimes, I get in my own way__  
__I need someone to say__  
__"Hey, what are you thinking?"__  
__Your words, they're always just in time__  
__Just like a perfect rhyme__  
__Like, you're not even trying__  
__Like pieces of a puzzle__  
__Without each other,__  
__We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay__  
__By your side forever__  
__'Cause we're better together__  
__Hey, there's no other way__  
__We'll make it through whatever__  
__'Cause we're better together_

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on__  
__Like the sun needs a world to shine on__  
__You're the bright side of every day__  
__Me without you just isn't the same_

_Hey, I will always stay (stay)__  
__By your side forever (ever)__  
__'Cause we're better together__  
__Hey, there's no other way__  
__We'll make it through whatever__  
__We're better together_

_Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

We finished the concert in about an hour and when I looked at Ally, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Ally, you were amazing!"

"I can't believe I actually conquered my fear. I feel like I can do anything."

"I'm so proud of you."

I pulled her in for a hug not wanting to let go.

**Bree POV**

After the concert was over we went towards Austin and Ally.

"You guys were amazing!"

"Thanks Bree." Ally says

"So I guess you don't have stage fright anymore?" Chase asks

"Nope. And I am so grateful for that. Now I can focus on my singing career."

"And I will be your manager." Trish says

"Thanks Trish."

"Alright guys, let's head home." Chase says

We leave the school with everyone smiling. Today was a really good day. I just hope everyday is like today.

**Chase POV**

We walked into the house to see that it was trashed.

"What happened in here?"

"Mr. Davenport?" Bree asks

"Big D?" Leo asks

"I'm going to go check the lab." I tell them

"I'll come with you." Bree says

"Do you think the government has anything to do with this?"

"It is the only explanation. But where could Davenport be?"

"Let's find out."

We get down to the lab to see that it is fine. I guess the government didn't find it.

"If the lab is fine, then where is Davenport?" Bree asks

"What if they took him?"

"Let's go suit up. Text Adam to come down now."Bree says

I text Adam and he quickly comes down to the lab.

"We're going on a mission Adam." I tell him

"What mission?"

"Rescuing Mr. Davenport." Bree tells him

"What are you talking about?" Ally asks

"We think the government took Mr. Davenport and that's why the house was trashed. Luckily they didn't find the lab." I tell her

"What should we do?" Austin asks

"Stay down here. I'm putting the house on lockdown." I tell them

"Where do you think they took him?" Dez asks

"I don't know. But if he has his phone on him, maybe I can track him with my internal GPS." I tell them

"Try it. We don't have any other option." Adam says

I put my two fingers on my temple and I'm able to track Mr. Davenport to a holding cell in Washington D.C.

"Found him."

"Where is he?" Adam asks

"In Washington D.C. in a holding cell."

"Come on. Let's suit up and go save Davenport." Bree says

We head over to our capsules and change into our mission suits.

"Bree, do you think you can super speed us to Washington?" I ask her

"Sure. But how are we supposed to save Davenport without us getting caught?"

"What if we use Davenport's invisibility cloak. He made more than one so when we get to Washington, we'll put them on and search for the holding cell he is in."

"Alright, let's do this." Adam says

"Guys, be careful." Austin says

"Don't worry. And please stay down here just in case. If you need protection just go to the weapons vault." I tell them

We grab on to Bree and in a matter of seconds, we're in front of a government building.

"Let's put our invisibility cloaks on and move in." I tell them

**Will they be able to find Davenport or will they get captured themselves. Find out the next time I update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chase POV**

We put on our invisibility cloaks and slowly walk in to find Davenport.

"I'll track Mr. Davenport and see which room he's in."

I pull up my internal GPS and I'm able to track his phone signal.

"He's down the hall to the right in the second room."

"Alright let's get our dad back." Adam says

We move down the hall and arrive at the room Davenport is in.

"I'll use my bionic vision to see if anyone else is in there with him."

Once I do that, I see that he is alone.

"He's alone, let's go."

I open the door quickly but quietly and see Davenport sitting in a chair.

"Davenport." I whisper

"Who's there?"

"Adam, Bree, and I. We using your invisibility cloaks."

"Oh My God, I'm so glad you guys are okay."

"Put this invisibility cloak on and let's go."

I hand him another cloak and we leave. We stayed silent until we were completely out of the building.

"Bree, super speed us home now." Davenport demands

"Okay, grab on."

We all grabbed on to Bree and we were home in a matter of seconds.

"Everybody in the lab, now!" Davenport yells

We head down to the lab to be greeted by Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish.

"You guys did it!" Ally exclaims

"Yeah, but what if they try to capture us next." I say

"I will not let that happen. We are staying in the lab until I know everything is safe. That also means you guys can't go back to Miami yet." Davenport says

"It's okay; we just want everybody to be safe." Austin says

"Once all of this is over I will fly you guys on my private jet back to Miami."

"Awesome!" Trish exclaims

"How long do you think we have to stay down here?" Bree asks

"Long enough for the government to see that you guys use your bionics for good and not evil."

"How are we supposed to convince them when we're stuck down here?" I ask

"Well there is the footage of you guys saving those people on the ride from the other day. We just have to get the video to go viral around the world instead of just on the news." Dez explains

"Okay so once the government see's that we are the good guys, then they'll have to leave us alone." I say

"We hope anyway. Even if they see that you're not evil, they still might want to do experiments on you." Davenport says

"Dez, do you think you can find the video from the fair and spread it around?" Bree asks

"Sure, no problem."

"While Dez is doing that, let's change so we're not in our mission suits." I say

We go over to our capsules and change into our pajamas.

"Alright I'm done. The video should be all over the web." Dez explains

"Thanks Dez. Let's just hope this works." Davenport says

"But Mr. Davenport isn't the government just going to come back here once they figure out that you're gone?" I ask

"I guess I never really thought about that. But if convincing the government won't work, I'll just erase their memories."

"You can do that?" Adam asks

"Hello, billionaire inventor."

"I meant how will you get close enough to them that you can erase their memories?"

"Bree can super speed all over the building and use the invention on them. And with the videos online, we could say it's just special effects."

"I'll do anything so we're not captured and tested on." Bree says

"For the mean time I'll go get some sleeping bags I have in the other room for you guys." Davenport tell Austin and the gang and Leo

"Thanks Mr. Davenport." Ally says

He just smiles and goes to the other room.

"Are you guys okay?" Austin asks

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is happening." I say

"I know, I thought that when everyone was accepting us for our bionics, that the government would leave us alone." Bree explains

Davenport comes into the room with sleeping bags.

"I'm going to be sleeping in my car so goodnight guys."

"Night Mr. Davenport." I say

"So what do you guys want to do in the meantime?" Bree asks

"Watch some T.V. Keep our minds off of everything that is going on." Chase says

"I've been meaning to ask you Leo, where is your mom?" Ally asks

"She's in Florida visiting my Aunt."

We spent a couple of hours watching T.V before we decided to go to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Morning everyone." Davenport says

"Morning Mr. Davenport." I say

"Do you think spreading the video worldwide worked?" Bree asks

"Let's check." Dez says

He goes on the computer and checks all the media sites.

"Wow, you guys are trending on Twitter and the video is viral."

"So do you think the government will leave us alone?" Adam asks

"We can only hope." Davenport says

"Let's try not to think about it right now, okay." Bree says

"I also saw online the video of Austin and Ally singing at the concert yesterday." Dez says

"Really, that's awesome." Austin exclaims

"Congrats guys." Bree says

"Can we train in the simulator Mr. Davenport?" I ask

"Sure, it'll keep your minds off of everything."

We go to our capsules and change into our mission suits.

"Alright guys, go on the platform."

"Do you think Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Leo could come in the simulator with us. Just so they're not sitting here?" I ask

"Sure."

"Awesome!" Austin cheers

"I'll make the platform bigger so everyone can fit."

Davenport goes over to the platform, presses a button and the platform gets bigger.

"Cool." Dez says

"Alright everybody on."

He puts in the cyber key and we're transported to an empty and run down city. We're then surrounded by rebels.

"This is so cool and scary." Ally says

"Don't worry guys, they can't actually hurt you." I say

We trained for about an hour before we decided to stop and just chill. We went to our capsules and changed into regular clothes.

"I'm sorry you guys are stuck down here because of us." Bree says

"Don't worry about it. You guys made our lives more interesting. And even if we weren't stuck down here, we wouldn't go back to Miami until everything worked out." Austin says

"You really are the best friends we ever had." I tell them

We get into a group hug and just hangout. I don't know how long we're going to be down here for, but as long as we have Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish, everything will be okay. I hope.

**How long will they have to stay in the lab? Will the government capture them or let them live their lives. Find out next time when I update.**


End file.
